Scene 135
Cold open Scene begins inside a flashback to Priscilla's childhood village of Musha. The young Priscilla asks her father about Yoma and Claymore warriors. Jump Square, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 293–294 Death in Musha 'Quarantine' After the third Yoma victim, panic sets in among the inhabitants. Being a small, remote village of 15 families, the people cannot afford to hire a Claymore warrior. But the village elder has another plan—isolate five families in their homes at a time for two weeks. Should the Yoma reveal itself from hunger, a family member is suppose to kill it with a sword supplied by the village.Jump Square, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 294–297 'Priscilla's family' The first group proves Yoma-free. Priscilla's family are among the next to be quarantined. In the kitchen, Priscilla's parents discuss the merits of the elder's plan.Jump Square, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 298–301 'Discovery' Priscilla wakes up in the middle of night and needs to urinate. She chances on her family in the kitchen, where her brother sits dead behind the door. The Yoma-infected father is eating Priscilla's older sister. The mother lie dead on the floor. Jump Square, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 302–305 Priscilla spots the sword standing against the wall. She unsheathes it and with a slash stroke, kills her father.Jump Square, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 305–308 Present 'Riful's Daughter' Flashing back to the present, Priscilla escapes the grip of Riful's Daughter. Priscilla rejoins her near-severed head and vomits out the remains of the .Jump Square, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 309–314 Elsewhere, Clare notices something strange happening.Jump Square, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, p. 313 Priscilla thanks Riful's Daughter for helping to expel the Destroyer.Jump Square, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, p. 315 'Chronos' Chronos and Lars watch the combat from a cliff. Chronos realizes that it was the Destroyer that was fighting Riful's Daughter, not Priscilla. The Destroyer took all the damage and was expelled from Priscilla's body.Jump Square, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 318 Riful's Daughter is amused by Priscilla and announces her intent to go on an out all attack. She awakens further into a combo of her mother and Dauf's Hellcat form.Jump Square, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 317–321 'Dae and Rubel' From the hills, Dae and Rubel observe the fight in the valley below. Dae now remembers Priscilla's identity and unusual past.Jump Square, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 322–323 Additional notes *Cold open repeats the beginning of Scene 001, where Raki asks Zaki about Claymore warriors''Claymore 1'', Scene 001, pp. 13–17 *The village elder resembles Bishop Kamuri *In the anime, Priscilla uses an ax to kill the Yoma''Claymore'', Anime Scene 24 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US